New Year's Eve
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Ikuto just stood there for awhile, distracted after having her so close to him again, I mean, if he had just leaned forward a little bit more he could've had a taste of those strawberry lips on his- 'SMACK' Well, this wasn't how he hoped their reunion was going to be like….


**Happy New Year's Eve guys! This is my first ever New Year's Eve oneshot and of course…it's AMUTO! Although I'm sorta less into them now and more into Jack X Rapunzel (crossover) and Misaki X Usui (canon), I was watching ****Garry Marshall's New Year's Eve and the musician and chef story just screamed 'Amu and Ikuto' to me and so this came out XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

**New Year's Eve**

Amu sighed happily as she opened the ingredients truck. Today was New Year's Eve, and the day she finally had her first big gig; the big New Year's party hosted by a famous business woman, Sanjo Yukari. It was going to be a good day, everything seemed perfect, the only problem-

"KYAAAA! AMU-TAN DID YOU KNOW THAT **_THE_** TSUKIYOMI IKUTO WAS SINGING AT THIS PARTY?" her overly hyper friend, Yaya screamed as she bounced up and down, breaking her from her thoughts.

She sighed, there was the problem.

"Yes Yaya, I did know," she sighed before turning to the rest of her friends, "Okay, I know it's cold but we can't afford to mess this up okay? This is our big chance. Now, Kukai and Utau, go get the ingredients out of the truck, Nagi and Rima go prep the food and Yaya and Kairi, go get the wines," she commanded and shooed them away.

As they shuffled away, Amu sighed and glanced up at the sky, cursing every god she knew for making her life such a drama.

* * *

"Okay people, let's get as much prep done as possible okay, saucing, cutting and dicing can all be done now," she instructed before heading to her own station where she took out her equipment. Just then, Yaya buzzed in.

"Amu, Amu, guess who arrived early?" Yaya practically yelled into the device, then, without giving her a chance to reply she scurried on, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she squealed.

"_The_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto, no way," Amu mocked, then held up her knife, her eyes glittering mischievously, "Oh and Yaya, if you do happen to see said musician, tell him to avoid the angry pinkette in the kitchen with the _very_ big knife," she said pleasantly while sharpening the knife menacingly.

Yaya gasped, "Do you _know_ him Amu?"

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as a smooth voice called out to her, "Hey Amu."

She whirled around and there in all his blue haired glory stood none other than the devil himself, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to you later Yaya," she said and promptly hung up on her friend.

He smiled at her and her heart did a little gymnastic routine, not that she'll ever admit it, but he looked good. They'd only been apart for a year and during which she had only briefly saw him on TV before changing channels and all she had to say was that the camera did him no justice. His midnight blue hair had grown a little longer and he'd grown a couple of inches. The year had done him well; Tsukiyomi Ikuto was back and better than ever.

She glared at him and held up the knife threateningly, and, just for show, she did a little kitchen trick, spinning the knife between her fingers, causing him to smile nervously at her, "Hey, easy there," he soothed but she just glared at him and looked at the knife then to him, causing him to actually back up a little.

Finally, she tossed the knife down taking deep breaths to calm her raging temper. 'It's your big night, you're just stressed, and besides, you don't want to go to be attacked by a horde of fangirls for murdering their darling idol,' she told herself.

He chuckled and moved over to her, leaning on the counter top, he made a move to touch her and for a moment it looked like she was going to let him, then, the fire returned to her eyes and she promptly smacked him hard on the cheek, leaving a stinging red palm mark.

She glared at his stunned face before turning and storming away.

"Damn," he cursed, rubbing his cheek reproachfully before chasing after her.

* * *

He finally caught up to her in the main room where she was angrily writing (more like stabbing) the orders down.

"Amu!" he called out, jogging to get to her, "Come on, strawberry, talk to me, please, I know you're upset but can't we just talk this out?" he pleaded.

Amu glared at him angrily and jabbed a pen at his direction and suddenly he was more afraid of the pen than the knife she had been wielding.

"Do not call me that, you lost that right when you walked out on me," she hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry-" he began but was cut off by a squeal.

The duo turned to see a hyper Yaya jumping up and down with Kairi by her side, "Oh my god, it's Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she screamed.

Ikuto then turned back to Amu, ignoring the squealing girl, already used to having overly excitable fans "Amu, it's been a _year_ already, can't we just settle this?" he begged.

"I have nothing to say to you Ikuto," she spat, ignoring the shocked looks of Yaya and Kairi as she referred to the musician by his first name.

"Look at me," he begged, "Come on Amu just look at me," he pleaded, lifted her chin up gently, only to have her slap his hand away angrily.

Cue the gasps from Yaya.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

He ignored her comment and carried on breezily, "That was quite a slap," he commented.

She shot him a hateful glare, "Good," she said, slamming her hand down on the table and leaning forward offensively, "I've been planning that slap for a year, you know, how I would just walk up to you when you least expect it and slap you across your face for leaving me like that," she growled, leaning closer and closer with every word until their faces were so close their breathes mingled together, then, she sighed and pushed back, "And you know what? It wasn't half as satisfying as I thought it would be."

Ikuto just stood there for awhile, distracted after having her so close to him again, I mean, if he had just leaned forward a little bit more he could've had a taste of those strawberry lips on his-

'SMACK!'

He pressed his hand to his cheek in shock, a red mark already beginning to form.

She shrugged and continued writing as if nothing happened, "That was close enough."

He snapped out of it and reached over to take her hand, ignoring her struggles as she tried to yank it free again, "I tried to call you, but you never picked up, I left you tickets but you never showed, hell, I begged my sister to help me convince you but she'd just glared at me and told me to give it up! Talk to me, dammit, Amu, just talk to me!" he yelled, exasperated at the pinkette's disregard of his efforts.

She threw down her pen in frustration before giving him a hopeless look, "What?" she asked, there was no anger in her tone, just a resigned feeling, and somehow that broke his heart more than any slap or angry words could ever have, "It's new year's eve and now you want another shot at it?" she demanded, "You walked out on me Ikuto, I think that says it all," her voice cracked a little as she carried on, "You know, I didn't even get to cook you one stupid meal in that apartment, you walked out right before I unpacked the first bag of groceries," she said before stalking away, leaving a very shocked and guilty Ikuto behind.

* * *

"Move!" Amu screamed as she grabbed another egg and hauled it angrily at poster of Ikuto hanging on the kitchen wall.

Her coworkers quickly scrambled away as an egg came whizzing past then, all of them clearly frightened, it being their first time seeing their usually cheery boss so angry.

Rima walked in right then and sighed, moving towards her friend, "You okay Amu? Yaya told us about what happened and Utau spilled about the rest."

She just screamed in frustration as she threw another egg at the poster, "I hate him so much for leaving me like that! _He_ was the one who proposed to me, _he_ was the one who suggested we move in together, _he_ was the one who wanted to move our relationship like that!" she yelled, "And now he just thinks he can show and everything will be _okay_?" she screamed, this time taking a tomato and hauling it at that stupid smirking face of him.

Rima sighed, "Amu, please, he's not worth all this," she said, gesturing to the mess in the kitchen.

She sighed and blew her pink bangs out of her eyes, "I guess you're right, but he's such a-ugh!" cue another egg.

Rima's eyes glinted evilly, "Can I try one?" she asked.

"Go ahead, the expensive one's feel good."

Rima gingerly took one and threw it as far as she could, only to have it stop just a meter in front of then, not even halfway to the poster.

Amu burst out laughing at that, "That, my dear Rima, sucked."

She pouted her lips, "So I'm not athletic, sue me," she huffed, turning away.

* * *

"Utau!" Ikuto called out, rushing towards her, grabbing her by the arm, "Please, Utau, I need your help convincing Amu that I made a mistake."

The blonde's eyes flashed dangerously, "You are beyond help Ikuto, you made the first move then you backed out! That is beyond despicable!" she screamed.

Ikuto sighed, "I know, I made a horrible mistake and I regret it, I regret it like hell, but Utau, I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt her, I never wanted to make her sad, please you have to believe me," he pleaded.

Unknown to them, Amu stepped into the room, leaning against the wall as she silently watched the siblings argue.

Utau sighed, "What do you want me to do? Make her sit down and listen? You, of all people, should know how stubborn she is. She won't relent that fast, you have to let her simmer down."

Ikuto gave her an exasperated look, "It's been a year!"

Utau snarled, "Yeah! A year of no contact, no apologies and no Ikuto, and don't you dare give me excuses like you called," she growled as Ikuto opened his mouth, "If you really wanted to, you could've gone to her, in person, and apologized, Amu knows that and you know that too," she hissed.

He closed his mouth and pursed his lips, "What should I do?"

"I really don't know Ikuto," Utau sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, "Amu really lost it when you left her. She spent weeks just curled up in her room and crying, she was't right for months, she still isn't right. When she stopped being depressed she poured herself into work, she was never the same, she was always more jaded and more guarded, never that happy Amu again, you know how long it took me to get her on a date? Ten months. Oh and don't give me that look, I wasn't going to let her be hung up on my jerk of a brother forever. You really think she wouldn't have moved on?" she asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously at her brothers angry expression.

"Is she still seeing him?" he questioned furiously.

"No I'm not, I have better things to do with my time then worry about how attractive a guy finds me," a familiar voice cut in and the duo turned to see Amu standing there, her arms folded across her chest and a frown on her lips.

Utau gasped, "Shit," she cursed, "Uh hi, Amu, this isn't what it looks like," she chuckled nervously.

Amu raised an eyebrow, "So it isn't my ex-boyfriend and his sister swapping deep dark secrets about Amu?" she asked sardonically.

Utau blushed, "Okay fine, it is," then, under her breath she turned to Amu, "Talk it out with him," and with a quick shove of Amu to Ikuto, making the said girl trip and in turn making Ikuto rush over to catch her before she fell, she dashed out of the room.

The duo stumbled and they crashed onto the floor, making Ikuto land on top of Amu so he was straddling her.

She blushed beet red at their closeness and even he had to fight back a blush, but a small pink hue still made its way onto his face.

Finally, she coughed and he snapped out of his daze before standing up awkwardly before helping her up.

As she got up, she caught sight of his blushed and giggled a little, breaking the awkwardness, before holding out her hand childishly, "Truce?" she asked.

He stared at her in shock for a while, before smirking and taking her hand, "Truce," he agreed.

* * *

They teased and talked for a while before Ikuto suddenly asked, "Did you hear the new record?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she deadpanned then laughed at his crestfallen expression, "Yeah," she admitted.

"What did you think of it?" he asked.

She sighed, "I wanted to hate it, I really did, but I thought it was great," then she laughed, "Except for that stupid picture you chose for the cover," she mimicked the picture, referring to the photo of Ikuto smiling (well more like grimacing), "You looked constipated," Ikuto groaned at the memory, shooting her a reproachful glance.

Then, she sobered up and gave him a guilty look, "Sorry about slapping you the second time," she said sheepishly, "I'm just a little...overwhelmed by this job," she added, waving her hand around for emphasis.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry for running out on you," he apologized.

"Oh Ikuto," she choked up, "You _sprinted_ out of there, I mean-" she was cut off just then as someone yelled for her to go into the kitchen.

She sighed, making a move to stand up, "Well, that's my queue, I gotta go and prepare the food now-"

"Amu," he cut her off, "What about tomorrow? My tours leaving again and I'd really love it if you came with us," he asked.

She was stunned for a moment before chuckling bitterly, "Yeah, sure, let me go get a bag, meet you at the bus?" she asked sarcastically, then sighed, "Come on, I can't go back on tour with you. I have a life now, I have friends here, family, I have my dream job," she sighed, "I lived your life, now I need to live mine," she sighed at his confused expression, "You really don't get it, do you?" she asked, then, without waiting for a reply, stalked back into the kitchen.

"Wait," he said, grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around so she was trapped between him and a wall, "What's there to get?" he demanded, "I'm ready to commit now."

Amu scoffed, "Yeah, I'm ready to commit, to my job. I can't do this again with you Ikuto, I just can't," his arms dropped at that and she turned around and left, not once sparring a glance back.

* * *

Tsukiyomi Aruto and Souko stepped into the stage, their face beaming with their arms wrapped around each other.

Aruto smiled charmingly at the crowd, "Thank you all for coming and thank you for your patience, we will now begin the main show, presenting our son, the hottest name in the music industry, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" the crowd cheered as Ikuto stepped on stage, a million dollar smile on his face. He could see everyone looking at him and cheering him on but all he could think of was how he would trade anything if Amu had been the one watching him instead.

* * *

"Amu," Yaya whined, "Can we take a break? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is going on now."

Amu sighed, "Sure, go ahead."

As they made their way out, Nagi gave Amu a sympathetic look, "Are you coming?" he asked gently.

Amu just smiled at him, "Nope, I'm a professional, I can't be seen gawking at my ex-boyfriend, no matter how hot he is," she blushed when she realized what she said and groaned, "Damn, don't tell anyone I said that Nagi, please, it'll be the death of me," she begged.

Nagihiko laughed a little but nodded his head anyways, turning around to leave before calling over his shoulder, "If you change your mind you know where to find us."

She nodded her head and smiled, waving goodbye, as soon as he disappeared around the corner, however, she collapsed into a heap, "I hate you Tsukiyomi Ikuto," she grumbled to nobody before undoing her ponytail and heading out to the balcony where she could see him play.

* * *

She carefully sneaked out onto the balcony where she could get a good look at him playing without informing her friends that she was here. She smiled unconsciously as she leaned on the railing; this had always been her favorite part about being on tour with him, watching him pour his heart out and getting lost in the music. She missed it, she missed him.

Just then, he looked up and their eyes made contact, causing her to straighten up and he smirked before directing her words purposefully at her, pouring all his emotion into his voice.

"_Cuz I've been loving you for such a long time girl. Expecting nothing in return, just for you to have a little, faith in me. Time, time is our friend; cuz for us there is no end. And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me._"

Amu watched, stunned silent and feet rooted to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to shed a single one. When the song ended, however, a single tear escaped from her eyes and trickled downher face, causing Ikuto's eyes to widen in shock. She immediately cursed and broke eye contact with him, turning her head away and rubbing the tear drop off before spinning around and running back into the kitchen.

* * *

Ikuto sighed as he settled onto a chair, rubbing his head.

Utau walked in and sighed, leaning against the wall, "You really screwed up," she deadpanned.

Ikuto glared at her, "I know that thank you so much for the reminder," he said sarcastically, then groaned and buried his face in his hands, "I messed up so bad Utau, and what's worse is that I don't know how to fix it."

Utau sighed, "Maybe all this rock star thing is too much for her," she said gently, "Maybe she just doesn't want to share you with the rest of the world.

Ikuto looked up at Utau, "You sound so much like her."

She smiled ruefully, "Kukai told me that once, when we were fighting, it's what made me finally retire from all this mayhem," she explained.

Ikuto shot her a gratefully smile, "Thanks sis."

Utau smiled in return, "No prob," the she turned serious and glared at him, "But, if you ever hurt Amu like that again, will make your life a living hell, understand?"

He chuckled, "Without Amu, my life _has_ been a living hell."

Utau was stunned at that out of character comment for Ikuto but recovered quickly and shoved him lightly, "Well Mr. Cheesy pants, go get the girl," she teased, pushing him out of the room.

"I will Utau, thanks," he said and disappeared through the door.

* * *

Amu walked around the room, making small talk with people as she asked them how the food was and beaming when they replied that it was great. Suddenly, a woman tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around, surprised to see the hostess herself, Sanjo Yukari.

She beamed at the pinkette, "He was right! You're food is absolutely amazing, I'm going to recommend you to everyone I know! Talent like this cannot go to waste!"

Amu smiled, "Thank you, but who was right?" she asked, confused.

The woman smiled, "Why Ikuto-kun of course. He demanded that we hired you or he wouldn't sing," she said cheerily.

Amu's smile froze on her face, _Ikuto_ had done that?

She thanked the lady again, before walking away, tears threatening to fall.

"Ikuto you stupid idiot," she cursed, wiping her eyes furiously.

* * *

She was still cursing the blue haired man as she changed into her evening gown, her colleagues already returning from their break.

She was wearing a simple navy blue dress that hugged her body nicely, showing off all her curves, and had a slit that ran to around three or four inches above her knee. Her hair was let down in it's usual pin straight locks and she wore a pair of stunning black heels. The dress had seemed perfect when she bought it but now all she could think about was how it matched a certain pop-star's eyes.

She sighed again as she exited the changing room, smiled at her colleagues, grabbed the chocolate truffles which they had tied parachutes to, and walked to the balcony where they promptly began throwing it down, laughter ringing throughout the halls.

As they threw some more down, she laughed happily, "This is working!" she squealed then turned around to head back to the kitchen, "I'm going to grab some more parachutes."

* * *

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Utau doing some last touches to the desserts, wearing a very revealing red cocktail dress that only went halfway down her thighs and dipped rather low in the front.

"Oh my god," Amu raised an eyebrow, "Where in the world is the rest of that dress? Did Kukai take it?" she asked teasingly.

Utau blushed, "Oh zip it you, yours is none to decent either, trying to catch a certain blue haired male's eye?" she taunted.

Amu blushed and folded her arms over her chest self-consciously. So maybe the dress dipped a little more than she usually wore with it's revealing V-neck and high slit, but she was definitely more decent than Utau.

"Whatever," she grumbled, "Can you go take these parachutes upstairs?" she said and handed her a tray of them.

"Well, when you put it that way," she said sarcastically but headed upstairs anyways.

"Thanks," she said cheekily.

As Utau headed up however, she suddenly turned around, "Aren't you heading up to celebrate with us to?" she asked.

Amu smiled nervously, "Nah, I think I'll just stay down here, too many people."

She sighed, "Whatever Amu, but you know you can't hide forever," she said and ascended the stairs.

Amu pouted childishly, "I'm not hiding," she grumbled.

She grabbed a bowl of milk chocolates and began munching on them.

"Is the kitchen still open?" a husky voice called out causing Amu to freeze.

Of course, it just _had_ to be him.

She made a noise of acknowledgement before swallowing the chocolate and turning to smile at him, praying that she didn't have chunks of chocolate stuck between her teeth, "For desert only though. We have chocolate pudding, chocolate soufflé, chocolate lava cake," she taunted; knowing chocolate was his weakness.

He chuckled, taking her smaller hands into his, "How about you?" he asked seductively.

Amu blushed but managed to keep her composure, "Sorry we're all out of Amu's," she joked then turned to the stove and pretended to do something so he couldn't see her red face.

"So," she said, breaking the silence, "You asked Sanjo-san to hire me huh."

"Yeah, I know you had a lot of offers but I wanted you to take this, I really wanted to talk to you," he said and walked up to her again, hugging her from behind.

She gasped in surprise before carefully unwinding herself and moving to another stove, "Well, I'm glad you did."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, frustration obvious in his features, "I'm canceling the tour," he blurted out suddenly.

She gasped and dropped the frying pan she was holding in surprise. The loud bang filling the silent room.

She finally stabilized herself, and the pan, breathing in deeply, "Why?" she asked hesitantly.

"Because of you," he said truthfully, "Because I never want to leave you're side again. The past year has been torture for me Amu," he said, striding up to her and taking her in his arms again, but this time she didn't pull away, "Never being able to see you, to hear you, to touch you, to kiss you," he said, lowering his voice as he leaned in to do just so.

"Wait, how do I know you're for real?" she stopped, putting a finger on his lips.

He groaned in frustration, "Amu I love you, the best decision I ever made in my miserable twenty six years of living was asking you to marry me, the worst decision was leaving you. I'm so sorry, it's never going to happen again and I plan to make it up to you, no matter how long it may take," he vowed.

Her heart fluttered at that but she wasn't willing to give in just yet, "Well, that might take a very long time you know," she whispered, purposely leaning in closer to distract him, "I mean, we could be old and grey before I choose to forgive you," she taunted, her hot breath mixing with his.

He smirked and leaned in even closer, "I'll wait," he murmured, causing her to blush.

She leaned in even closer and just when their lips were about to meet she flashed him a cheeky grin and pulled away, "Let the waiting begin then," she teased, backing away.

His eyes fluttered open at that, a grimace making its way onto his face, "That was low."

She just smiled evilly, "Well, you did say you were willing to wait," she said innocently.

He just smirked in return and she gulped as he moved forward, "Oh yeah I am, but let's say it was an accident, like if you were to trip, he said and swept his legs across hers, causing her to stumble and fall into his arms, their lips merely inches away, "And our lips were to accidentally meet," he breathed and before she could stop him, kissed her passionately on the mouth.

She, of course, immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her in even closer, pressing their bodies together.

When they finally pulled away from each other, their faces were flushed and they were both breathing heavily, "Your suppose to be waiting," she mumbled hazily.

He chuckled and pecked her on the lips, "How about this then? I'll wait, but you have to take this back," he said and held up a very familiar looking velvet box.

"My ring," she breathed as he opened the box and knelt in front of her.

"This will be the second time I'll be asking you this but I swear this time I won't run away," he vowed then cleared his throat, "Hinamori Amu," he said seriously, "Will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me and becoming Tsukiyomi Amu?" he asked hopefully.

Stunned into silence, the pinkeye just merely nodded her head slowly, a huge smile painted across her face.

He grinned boyishly and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and picking her up bridal style, spinning her around.

She laughed as she threw her hands around his shoulders to hold on before leaning forward and kissing him again, pressing her lips against his with her arms haphazardly strewn over his broad shoulders and his arms tightly around her, holding her up for easier access.

After the kiss, they pulled away and she grinned at him as she looked at the clock on the wall; 12:00am, smiling at the coincidence "Happy New Year," she breathed, her face flushed.

He chuckled ad brushed her cheek lovingly, "Happy New Year," he agreed and kissed her again.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this, I know it was rather long but I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how you find this story!**

**Once again, Happy New Year!**

**Love,**

** Ichigo**


End file.
